


conpetum, conpeti

by notaletotell



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, KInda sad i guess, Light Angst, Post-Canon, mentions of morgan and robin, mild spoilers for paid dlc in fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaletotell/pseuds/notaletotell
Summary: defined as a crossroads or a junction, a point of choiceIn which Inigo briefly thinks about what he's left behind.





	conpetum, conpeti

He first promises her that he can’t stay—the past is not his world, his is the future. It’s dark, it’s desolate, and slowly it will spiral in oblivion as it’s consumed by flames, but that is where he belongs. He belongs at the end of the world, at the brink of destruction, at the door of death—

But she changes his mind, as always.

He then promises her that he won’t leave—there is more to look forward to, in this life and the next. Whatever future he thought he had in his home—his _real_ home—paled nothing in comparison to the sight of a young boy whose only semblance to his father is the blue of his hair, donned in clothes meant to emulate his mother. _That_ is a future, _that_ is a home, and he would die protecting what he has—what he _can_ , and what he _will_ have—than go back to when his smiles were forced and clearly flawed, when death beat down his door.

But he breaks this promise instead, because he knows he is not needed—not in Ylisse, at least. In Nohr, oh ho, _there_ is where he is needed.

Does he regret his decision? Equal parts yes, equal parts no. He has no place in Ylisse so long as Lucina, both the infant and his sister, still lives and he has no true purpose as he waits for _her_ to come back. He would be a sitting duck, an ugly one, and there would be no hearty jests and well-toned jabs to soften the blow.

—But there is Morgan, all the same, and Gerome, and Brady, and Cynthia, and Nah. The list goes on and on, but the fact is: he leaves behind the very lives he swore to protect. You can’t bring your son in tow, not when the blue of his hair is all too unique in an otherwise dreary world, not when the difference in age is less than a decade—

And Morgan, Morgan can lose himself in books, something Inigo can’t quite do. He can lose himself in the scrolls and the tomes she herself had cherished so much, and Morgan could act as if his mother never truly left. As if Inigo had never left.

Still, he regrets, because he knows it is not fair to his son. He’s lost his mother and next, his father, not once but twice. The difference now is that he has no cushion to soften the blow—the memories will cling to him like a second skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (super belated) Birthday to the best boy of the Awakening kids! Sorry all I could do was make him sad and leave his family and I didn't even have the gall to make it more than a thousand words.


End file.
